Very Happy Anniversary
by Muholovka
Summary: Draco and Harry meet at a bar.


Bar is as dark and sleazy as Draco remembers it.

Smell of alcohol and bodily fluids and sound of fucking is only increasing his arousal. He is already late. He apparated straight from work not even bothering to change. Nobody here will pay attention to a heavy robe he is wearing.

Familiar black-headed man with a whiskey in his hand is sitting at the bar. He looks scandalous. In the mirror, Draco can see man's eyes surrounded by black eyeliner and artificially red lips sucking on a cigarette in his mouth.

Huge, ginger man on his side is whispering, obviously dirty things, in his ear. Draco's eyes fall on brunette's bare arse. Tiny skirt he is wearing is pulled up and man has his huge hand between his cheeks moving it back and forth. Draco lowers his hand to his hardening cock watching one thick finger moving in and out of that smooth arse. He can't help imagining giant muggle fucking much smaller man. Almost twice bigger man would tear him apart and little tramp would love it.

Draco returns his eyes to brunette's face. There is nothing on it to indicate he is getting public finger-fuck by a hulky stranger. It seems he pays no attention to a man next to him. As Draco looks on, brunette turns towards the man. Ugly man smiles thinking he is going to get lucky, but all he gets is whiskey remains in his face.

So, he finally noticed Draco is here. Potter may flirt and let other man touch him, but, for many years now, Draco is only man he goes home with. Potter is his.

Draco starts walking towards them. Big guy is angry, his face almost as red as his hair and only gets angrier as Potter turns from him. If Draco didn't know what to look for, he would miss small smirk appearing on brunette's face as Draco approaches.

Man is getting angrier, now threatening Harry. Draco knows what he has to do, what Harry wanted all along. Draco is only wizard who knows Harry loves having man fight over him. Draco doesn't know how many muggle men he knocked out in his years with Harry. And his lover always chooses them big. Harry has strange obsession watching Draco hit much bigger men in the face to protect his lover's nonexistent virtue same way he hit Harry himself when they were children.

Draco comes behind drunk man's back and taps him on the shoulder. As soon as he turns Draco socks him in the nose. Despite being almost head taller than Draco, man stumbles backwards and falls on the floor. Draco looks at Harry, who is now looking back at him, satisfied smile on his face.

Draco then looks at a poor man laying on the floor. He is bigger up close and looking at his face, Draco notices he must be at least thirty years younger than two wizards. He shouldn't be the one on the floor with Draco standing over him. But Harry and Draco are wizards which makes them both stronger and younger looking than muggles. Harry doesn't look much older than bloke on the ground. Harry and him are like gods in this magicless place.

Draco turns to bartender and gives him more than enough money to cover Potter and other man's drinks. He also leaves a little extra to take care of a man who unwittingly became collateral damage in one of their fucked up games.

Blonde looks back at Harry who is now standing. Little shit got what he wanted, as always, and is ready to leave.

Draco only now really looks at him. He is wearing new four inch heels and this way almost comes to Draco's height. Infamous skirt is one-of-many often used props in their sexual exploits. It was same one Harry wore night they did this for first time. Draco had already seen Harry has nothing underneath it, but that is not unusual. Oversexed man stopped wearing underwear years ago. Sexy black stockings draw attention to Potter's strong legs. Sleeveless top he is wearing is way too small, covering just middle of his torso and baring strong muscles of his stomach and one pierced nipple. With his slicked hair, dark make-up and manly body Harry looks like epitome of sin.

He turns from Draco and starts walking to the door. Only then does he deign to pull his skirt down. It doesn't do much good. Not only is it too short to cover not even half of Potter's beefy arse, but it is still pulled in front by his hard, upward cock.

Draco looks around. Eyes of all desperate, moaning men are on them as they exit the place. Some of them were here last time Draco was many years ago.

Draco can't wait for them to get home. He pulls Harry in the familiar, dark corner where he stopped to relieve himself before their "date" begun. This isn't the way it was supposed to go, but he is hard up and they fucked in much uglier and more public places hundreds of times.

Potter kneels on the dirty floor almost immediately. He unzips Draco's fly and takes his cock out, effortlessly taking blonde's entire length down his throat. Draco wants to come up his arse, but blowjob is so good it takes few minutes longer than expected to tear Potter from his dick. Man is as enthusiastic in his cock-sucking as ever. One second he is deep-throating Draco, next spitting on his cock and licking it all over, and third dragging it over his face.

Draco pulls him up by his hair. He looks at him again. Harry is biting his mouth and licking Draco's precum from his glistening mouth. There is almost no lipstick left on them. It is all smeared around his mouth and over his cheek. Beneath torn up stockings, his knees are dirty and red from kneeling on cement floor.

Draco turns Harry around toward the wall and once again lifts familiar, useless skirt around his waist. Then he spreads his arsecheeks to see that well-traveled opening. Draco knows he won't find tiny, closed hole. Potter was far from virgin when Draco first got to him. His arse was, even then, more accomodating than straight, married man's should be. Since then Draco fucked him thousands of times, few of them today. It still surprises him how plump and stretched other man's arse lips already are. Burly man at the bar must have been fingering him longer than Draco thought.

Draco starts riding cleft of other's arse. His cock is stumbling at other's welcoming entrance every time it passes it. Tip keeps sliping into him and exiting as Draco continues to move.

Potter is already beside himself. His head is falling back on Draco's shoulder and his mouth are open in a silent moan.

Draco wants him. His mouth moves to his ear, "Do you need lube?" Harry looks at him surprised. They didn't do it without in months. Draco prefers sticking it in well oiled, slick hole, remains of decades he spent deluding himself into thinking he likes pussy. Harry hadn't been much better. Slytherin will never understand how a man who likes cock inside of him so much, he doesn't even want to top his male lover, managed to father three children. "Alcohol", Harry answers, when question sometimes passes Draco's lips while he pounds into him with all his strength and Potter still asks for more and harder and faster.

Their children don't matter at the moment because Harry is begging for Draco to take him dry right now. Blonde is smug as he continues moving his shaft over Harry's sensitive flesh. "Now, baby, no need for preparation when you're letting strange man's fingers inside of you?"

Harry is smirking at Draco again, "Have you seen how big he is, I've had cocks smaller than that finger."

"I remember.", Draco says and they share a smile. They both have fond memory of a man they shared many years prior.

"I knew you would like it, him unknowingly preparing me for you. You are not mad, are you?", Harry asks already knowing the answer. Instead of answering, Draco enters him all the way, hard and fast slamming little man into the hard wall in front of him.

Man on the bottom doesn't expect such abrupt entry. Still he moans and laughs, whispering fond, "You fucker" to Draco, but he doesn't hear him. Often-fucked opening might be loose, but with nothing except spit, Draco can feel every ridge of that sweltering little cavern. He moves with Draco, following him so he can't leave his body as man on top moves his pelvis away from him.

Draco's cock is long and thick and he knows that is one of the reasons Harry is with him. He gives it to him without care, fucking his sweet arse inside out.

Harry's moans are loud and frenzied. He is tugging his red dick and looking down at it, but still keeps hitting the wall with his fist on every upward stroke. Harry likes his public  
fucking to be fast and rough, but Draco loves torturing Harry even more so he slows down. Harry's whine is loud. Blonde spreads dark cheeks once again looking at his shaft piercing Harry Potter's arse. He will never tire of the sight.

Potter loves tattoos and has few of them on his arse. Some of them are quite crude and nobody who sees them can't mistake him for anything, but a needy bottom. Draco loves those and he likes dragon covering his whole right buttock, but his favourite is a cheesy tattoo of Draco's name in a heart. It is in the cleft of Potter's cheek and you have to spread them to see it. Still, that is not what Draco is looking at. His eyes fall on little scar on top of that plump arse. Souvenir of an old fuck. His finger passes over it and he can't help but wish to leave new one.

He stops fucking him, his cock as deep as can go. Harry told him that no one has ever been as deep and Draco plans to keep it that way. Potter turns his head looking at Draco with angry tears in his eyes. He hates when Draco stops fucking him before he comes and that is always reason enough for Draco to do it.

"Light the cigarette." Harry is confused. That is familiar look and his eyes spread when he feels Draco's finger caressing his scar, being too intent on fucking to notice it before. He  
gives quiet, "Don't.", but it's not heartfelt and Draco already has his mind set. "Do as I say Potter!"

Potter's hands are shaking, but he moans drawing box of Marlboros from disillusioned pocket in his skirt. Draco starts with slow, but deep thrusting rythm again and that is all encouragement man underneath him needs to put one cigarette in his mouth and light it. Harry takes cigarette out of his mouth and holds it in one of his hands braced on the wall so it wouldn't fall off while he moans as Draco roughen his strokes. Draco slows again and takes cancer stick out of Harry's hand. Potter stands with hands on the wall and looks back at Draco as he takes few puffs of smoke. He holds it at Potter's mouth so he can pull on it, too. He takes it away and they kiss sharing the smoke. They only smoke on nights like this and Draco loves to see Potter with a stick in his mouth. It remains him of his lover's oral fixation.

"Ready?", Draco asks. Harry doesn't say anything, just nods. Draco slows his movements even more, one hand on brunette's waist. Then he moves cigarette to Potter's arse over an old scar and into the flesh. Potter screams and then he moans coming, and coming, and coming untouched. Draco keeps cigarette on his arse for long seconds as Potter finishes. He keeps his arm around Potter because he can feel other man's legs shaking and throws stick away. With eyes on Potter's fresh wound he continues fucking him as hard as he can.

Scaring one another is one of their many shared kinks. He doesn't know how many times in 7th year he came thinking about Potter blowing his load all over big scars he left on his chest. And Potter fulfilled that fantasy many times since then. It takes just few more pumps before Draco starts coming. Still spurting, he exits Potter's arse and big part of his load ends up on other man's arse and back, clothes and on the floor. He forgets himself and moves his arms from around Potter and his lover ends up on the floor with his head almost on the dirty concrete and his arse upturned.

Draco can see the burn and he thinks how he is going to lick it after they come home.

He is also too tired and shagged-out to stand and if floor is good enough for Potter... He moves and sits next to him, his back to the wall.

He is in Ministry work coat and pretty sure he sat in some kind of puddle. Of water, piss or cum, he doesn't know. Harry moves and sits on his lap facing him and rests his head on his shoulder, panting into his neck.

Draco pulls at black hair and Harry lifts his head and looks at him. "You are so sexy", Draco tells him. In thanks Harry gives him shy, coy little smile. There are tears in his eyes and his lipstick and eye-makeup are covering big part of his face. For back-alley fucks Harry only uses cheap makeup. Draco's eyes keep moving down other man's body stopping on red spot on his thigh. Blonde lifts his lover's soft cock and little slag moans again and than hisses. Draco sees brunette's cock is covered with blood. "What?", he is confused. Potter answers, "I scratched it when you slammed me into a wall, but it's fine."

Draco smiles. He pulls Harry so he is kneeling over Draco's lower thigh and puts his cock in his mouth. Potter is too old to get hard again so soon without potions, but that is not the point. He cleans that beloved cock from blood and come. He kisses it on the tip and then kisses Harry.

It takes about five minutes of sitting on the dirty floor with well shagged man in his lap before Potter talks again, "That was so good."  
Draco shakes his head, like that needs to be said, but still indulges him with an answer, "Love, with us it always is.", and short peck on lips. "Happy anniversary, baby."

"Shit, Draco, I didn't think you want to repeat everything.", Potter was smiling. "Burning my arse again. Really?!"

"I told you that last time was an accident.", Draco licks his finger and moves his hands down over Harry's bare arse so he can finger scorched meat.

Harry hisses, but still manages to roll his eyes and answer, "Yeah, of course it was. I think I still have a scar from the last time."

"Mmm, you do", Draco says kneading Harry's rear, smearing his cum all over it. "I know what masochist you are. Pain always makes you come."

Harry just shrugges, but doesn't deny it. There is no point. They both know it's true.  
"I hope we have that excellent healing salve at home. It fucking burns. You owe me Malfoy."

"Come on baby. 27 years together and we still got it."

Harry is thinking, "I think we did good. Bar is still the same. Except, last time we actually talked." Harry smiles, "And made it to the bed."

"Well, last time you weren't waiting on me with somebody already up your arse."

Harry shrugs and smiles, "You know you don't have to be jealous. I did it for you. I know watching me pull other man turns you on."

It's Draco's turn to shrug. Another thing there is no need to deny.

Draco decides to change topic of conversation, "I remember our talk last time. If Weaslette knew all the things you confessed to me about what you let muggle men do to you and all the things you let me do, your divorce would have been much worse on you."

Harry smiles, "I'm not sorry. Talking with you has been best decision I ever made." They kiss gently. Draco decides to show appreciation of a Harry's honest sentiment by sticking four of his fingers up man's wide open arse.

Harry stops kissing him in favour of moving. He kneels so he can pierce himself back on Draco's hand, "27 years together. Malfoy, we are old men.", Draco can barely understand him through the moaning.

Draco takes him by the waist and stops him from moving, but keeps his fingers where they are, resting inside of his deep arsehole. Harry looks down in grey eyes, "Potter, you are such a muggle. We are only in our sixties, we have at least this many years left."

Then he joins his thumb with his other fingers up Potter's arse. Potter moans again and throws his head back and Draco keeps talking, "And you are going to spend it with me. Your days cruising for muggles in a short skirt are long over."

"They are.", Harry agrees, "Long over".

They only fucked three times today and they are not done with sex for tonight. Draco starts moving all five fingers inside Potter. Maybe they could finish their anniversity celebration with a something other than cock up Potter's arse to remove memory of that muggle's finger. Potter loves when Draco fists him, managing to take both of blonde's slender hands. They sometimes don't stop unless Draco's whole arm is inside of him. It will need to wait until they are home, Draco thinks and gets his hand out of Harry.

Draco keeps looking at his face as brunette's smile grows, "But, I told you I can still fit in this skirt."

Draco smiles back, "I'm not sure this is what I would call fitting. Your arse got bigger, baby. Half of it is hanging out.", blonde answers and then slaps Harry on his bare rear.

Harry is mock outraged, "Did you just say my arse is big?"

"Oh, it is. Fuck, I love how round and thick it is. Most fuckable piece of meat I have ever seen.", Draco answers lasciviously, now really kneading Harry's behind and then slapping it first on one and then other buttock.

Harry yelps and lowers his hand on Draco's hanging cock, "You pervert, you are getting hard again."

"Let's go home", Draco kisses him again, "I will take care of that burn."


End file.
